


fill

by cosywoo



Series: swallowed by the feeling [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: “Can I talk to you, Sannie?” Wooyoung asks, his voice small and noticeably nervous where it would usually twinkle. “Alone, maybe?”“Whatever it is, I’m sure you can say it in front of Jongho,” San hums, watching as Wooyoung bites the insides of his cheeks, picking up a piece of meat from the bowl and slotting it into his mouth, chewing defiantly. “Wooyoung, I’m not-”“You know how you were watching oviposition hentai last night?”(seonghwa's in need of a favour, san is more than happy to help)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: swallowed by the feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	fill

**Author's Note:**

> so. i'm not really sure how i got here, considering clutch was a very !!! thing for me to post and now suddenly it's very near and dear to my heart, but here we are!! please take this as my (almost) final offering for halloween. this might be the end of this series, it may not be. enjoy!!

San hates his habit of feeling jealous about things. It makes him antsy, hyper focusing on everything except what he  _ needs _ to be focused on, especially with a comeback on the horizon and long days full of rehearsals and shooting and live streams. He’s tired down to his bones, leaving him fuzzy headed and ready to curl up and sleep with whoever will take him into their arms, usually Yunho on the way back to their dorms, nestled like two sleepy house cats for warmth.

Him being tired makes his patience shorter, he thinks, another thing he hates about himself. He takes care to be calm, but the pressure of their schedule has been piling up, and he  _ knows _ he’s snippier than usual, along with his clinging, and his insatiable need to hold hands at all times. 

Which is what makes the whole Wooyoung issue even more upsetting. 

Wooyoung, the only one who’s always known that his short temper is just a product of stress, who welcomes him into bed after he tries to start fights, who always lets him snuggle up when he’s too tired to even eat, who makes double portions just to make sure that he  _ does _ . Wooyoung, who has now ditched three movie nights in a row to spend time with Seonghwa, which is fine,  _ completely _ fine, but it still stings. Like, a lot. 

They’ve been separate before, absence makes the dick grow harder and everything, but it lasted a week and they had really nice cuddles after a night of  _ very _ much needed sex. But now it’s been almost a month, San’s starting to convince himself that maybe… he’s been dumped in favour of Seonghwa. 

It doesn’t make sense, since they’re all very much together, but it  _ does  _ make sense because neither of them have looked at him for more than five seconds if they haven’t needed to, leaving him to wallow in misery and jealousy and all over upset as Seonghwa and Wooyoung look like newlyweds together. 

What makes it  _ worse _ is that Wooyoung is trying to hint about it, too, maybe so that San picks up his attempts to dump him and goes and flings himself in the nearest lake. Every so often, Wooyoung will start talking to him and get his hopes up, only to ask things like “Don’t you think Seonghwa looks good today?” and “Isn’t it nice that hyung is so kind?” and “When was the last time you got fucked  _ really _ deep, Sannie? Seonghwa has this way of really getting  _ in _ there.”

And yes, Seonghwa has been glowing recently, sunkissed and golden every time he walks by, smelling sweet and smiling as kindly as ever. San isn’t an idiot. Everyone with eyes, ears or any other sense is in love with Seonghwa. But he can still sulk about it, because it’s resulted in him being  _ ignored _ . Even when San and Yunho were in their honeymoon period of being roommates, he never ignored Wooyoung, not for a second, and yet right now he feels like he’s rolled around in Wooyoung repellant. 

“San?” Jongho asks from above him, pulling San out of his thoughts and back into the present world, where Jongho has stopped ploughing him into next week, still twitching inside San and groaning when he grinds down. “Though you weren’t with me for a second. Everything okay?”

“Just thinking about stuff, Jjong, don’t worry about me. You can cum in me, if you want,” San offers, smirking when Jongho nips at his neck, resting his hands at the younger man’s ass and gripping as he starts thrusting again, sharp and deep and so fucking good. He doesn’t care if Seonghwa fucks deep, because Jongho fucks  _ good _ , his hips snap at the perfect angle, leaving San trembling and puddly every time. “Ah, fuck, Jongho-yah, feels so fucking good!”

Jongho fucks him within an inch of his life when they’re really pent up, but it’s just nice like this, pressed close as San hooks a leg around one of Jongho’s thighs, arching his back up and moaning when he feels teeth scrape over his throat. Even after zoning out he’s close, something that Jongho seems to pick up on when he fists around San’s cock and he almost  _ shrieks _ , nudging his hips into his touch and letting a hand go of Jongho’s ass in favour of curling his fingers in the sheets. 

“I-I need- Jongho, fuck,” San squeals, squirming under Jongho when he can’t hold his orgasm back and cumming after a few short pumps, twitching and pawing at the bed when Jongho follows soon after with a warm groan, stilling for a moment as deep as he can get inside San before rutting through his orgasm. “Fuck, don’t- you know how fucking sensitive I get, Jjong-ah, nngh…” he fakes a complaint, writhing when Jongho bites and sucks at his throat. 

“You look so cute under me, San-ah,” Jongho teases with a smirk, laughing softly at how San whines and pushes his hips down to meet his short, lazy thrusts. “You sure there’s nothing too heavy on your mind?”

San pouts and nods, drawing Jongho up by his chin to kiss him smoothly, groaning when Jongho takes it as the time to pull out. San clenches weakly as he’s left empty, shaking a little as he feels his hole flutter in need to be filled once more, wrapping his arms around Jongho’s shoulders and holding him close. “Nothing. Just busy minded, you know what it’s like.”

Jongho seems sated, humouring San’s waiting pout and leaning down to kiss him again, messy and sweet as he settles close, not complaining when San’s limbs wrap around him like a sleepy koala. San never minds about laying in his own mess, but Jongho only entertains his kissing expedition for a few moments, trying to pull away from San’s cling. “Hyung,” he warns playfully, sitting up with San still gripping like a vice. “Can I-”

“No,” San says firmly, whimpering when Jongho mandhandles the fuck out of him, breaking his grip and lifting San in his arms, easy enough when he decides he won’t struggle, going limp and letting himself be carried. It’s late enough that they likely won’t bother with a full shower like usual, especially since San’s hair is still blissfully fluffy from his earlier touch ups in the salon, like a newborn baby chick. “I’m gonna start carrying you like this.”

“No one’s stopping you, hyung,” Jongho says with a squeeze to San’s ass after setting him down, pausing in his motion to kiss San when he apparently notices someone in the doorway. “Everything okay?”

San turns to glance over his shoulder, mouth tightening to a thin line when he’s greeted with a sheepish looking Wooyoung, holding what looks to be a peace offering of supper. It’s a nice gesture, especially with how Wooyoung’s culinary skills have come along recently,  _ and _ with how hungry he always gets after sex. 

He turns back to Jongho, draping his arms over the younger man’s shoulders and drawing him into an aimless kiss, messy and close and determined to ignore how the smell of warm meat makes his stomach rumble. “Can I talk to you, Sannie?” Wooyoung asks, his voice small and noticeably nervous where it would usually twinkle. San would be content with ignoring him out of sheer pettiness, but Jongho has the heart (or the spite for San) to pull away, attaching his lips instead to San’s throat. “Alone, maybe?”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure you can say it in front of Jongho,” San hums, resting his cheek against the top of Jongho’s head and relaxing, leaning back comfortably against the wall and tilting his head back to allow better access. Wooyoung bites the insides of his cheeks, picking up a piece of meat from the bowl and slotting it into his mouth, chewing defiantly. “Wooyoung, I’m not-”

“You know how you were watching oviposition hentai last night?” Wooyoung starts talking through a mouthful, leaning against the doorframe and clearly not trying to hold back a smirk when San and Jongho look at him in equally stunned tandem. “What? You said I could say it in front of Jjong-ah, right? I was just wondering about-”

“Okay,  _ fine _ ,” San hisses, cupping Jongho’s face and kissing him quickly. “I’ll see you later, okay? Thank you for being a sweetheart,” he hums, pushing a hand through his hair slowly before letting him go, finding a towel to wrap around his waist after a less than stellar clean up job. He leaves a parting kiss to Jongho’s jaw, taking the bowl from Wooyoung’s hands and pushing past him to enter the living room. 

He fumes on the couch as he eats his yukaejang in silence, barely looking up as Wooyoung sits in the nearby armchair and watches him, or when someone else enters, pauses, and moves awkwardly around the room. It’s uncomfortable. San revels in it for a moment, seeing as he’s been wronged for so long. Even with a full belly and a sated sexual appetite, he’s hurt about being replaced by Seonghwa, tossed aside like an old little cat plush. It’s cruel.

“So. The hentai.”

He looks up. “This is really about the hentai?” he frowns, brows knitting when Wooyoung nods solemnly, sitting back and curling his legs up on the armchair. San’s arms twitch to reach out and beckon him close, to cuddle him and kiss him and forget about it all. But he’s being petty. “Are you looking for recommendations?”

“No, San, it’s related to another issue I need to talk about, and I don’t know how to bring it up without sounding like I’m insane,” Wooyoung huffs, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down to make thick little sweater paws. “It’s serious, okay? Just. Oviposition. Eggs and stuff. How do you feel about it?”

San’s frown only grows, finishing a final mouthful of beef and setting the bowl down, staring hard at Wooyoung for a trace of him cracking up, some weird attempt at joke of the year. Nothing in his expression changes, and San figures he can’t have stopped being an awful liar in the weeks of betrayal, because Seonghwa is also a terrible liar, maybe even worse. 

“It’s... it’s hot?” he says after a long, uncomfortable pause, linking and unlinking his fingers nervously under Wooyoung’s burning gaze, looking like he might fade away Avengers style if San doesn’t answer in the right way. “I don’t know what to say, Wooyoung, are you asking me about like... is this an issue? I know some people really don’t like-”

“No! No it’s not- I’m just trying to get your general opinion on that. Like, fantasy stuff like that, you know? Things that probably couldn’t happen in real life, like... tentacles and oviposition and things,” Wooyoung rushes through his words, his cheeks darkening the more he talks, leaving San to stare at him as he gets visibly flustered. “This is weird.”

“Yeah, but we’re having this conversation now, so we have to deal with it. Why are you asking me about oviposition?” San asks, curling his own legs up on the couch and jolting lightly when hands rest at his shoulders, the other person in the room making themselves known in abundance. He looks up to see Seonghwa for the first time in a few days, which is a weird thing considering they’re all usually on top of each other thanks to schedules and general living situations. 

If Seonghwa was glowing before, right now he’s becoming otherworldly. His skin looks visibly warm, his complexion deep and flushed at his cheeks. Even if San’s playing mad, it’s hard not to draw him down for a kiss, especially with his lips so close and full and plump, smooth as ever. He resists, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and not moving when Seonghwa moves around to settle beside him, nuzzling like a cat to get warm. “Are you in on this conversation too?”

Seonghwa purses his lips, lowering his gaze as he smiles minutely to himself. “I might be, yes. It isn’t anything bad on you, though, Sannie, I promise,” he says gently, shifting to get comfortable. It’s rare the dorm is this quiet, like some shift in the cosmos has occurred to lead San into being alone with Seonghwa and Wooyoung to talk about... hentai. “There isn’t really an easy way to explain things, is all. I think what Wooyoung is trying to ask is, have you ever thought about what it would be like?”

They both look expectant of  _ something _ , looking at San like he’s holding the key to either world peace or the end of all things. He swallows hard. “I guess? I had like, dreams about it a few times, and I guess I think about it when I’m... masturbating and stuff?” San says slowly, watching how they hang off his every word, Wooyoung more noticeably than Seonghwa. But Seonghwa has that twinkle in his eyes, one that’s been ever present recently, but right now he’s just... San stares at him for a moment, drawn in by how earnestly he’s watching San back. There’s something different, or maybe it’s the light, or this weird conversation. “I’ve thought about it, yes. Why?”

He half expects Seonghwa to produce one of those huge tentacle toys he’s seen while scrolling through Twitter a few times, his brain  _ immediately _ returning to the bright orange and red of that one he keeps bookmarked, half the size of it’s sub’s torso. He inwardly squirms, lips twitching as he glances between Seonghwa and Wooyoung, who are staring at each other like they’ve conquered telepathy. 

“Well,” Seonghwa says after a pregnant pause, seemingly figuring that Wooyoung isn’t going to make the first move and shifting to sit closer to San, his legs over the younger man’s lap and radiating heat. “We have a proposition, if you’ll listen? Well, I do. It was Wooyoung’s idea though, he’s very thoughtful like that.”

“Why do I feel like I’m being drafted into a cult?” San frowns, only slightly relieved when Wooyoung laughs sharply. Now there’s only a 95% chance he’s about to be invited to a night of singing around a fire followed by three weeks of blood rituals and a sacrifice to some kind of hentai-themed god. Or whatever cults do. “No, seriously, you’re both scaring me. What’s going on?”

“Don’t freak out,” Wooyoung prefaces, which definitely prepares San for freaking out. Seonghwa moves closer again, reaching out to take one of San’s hands and stroking slowly over his forearm, tracing over his veins absentmindedly, gentle and soothing. “Seonghwa kind of has to lay eggs in someone, and we think you’re open to it.”

San opens his eyes, staring at Wooyoung and narrowing his eyes. “And how does hyung plan on laying these eggs?” he presses, not buying it for a second. The middle of July, close to a whole fucking comeback, and they’re trying to play tricks on him.

“Uh. It’s a little bit of a long story, but Seonghwa has a  _ thing _ living inside him and it’s been... what was the word?”

“Inseminated, Wooyoung-ssi.”

“Insem- wait, wasn’t that the one we figured it wasn’t?” Wooyoung squints, pulling his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and flicking through apps, poring over something for a moment as San and Seonghwa wait. “Fertilised! Okay, the thing in Seonghwa has been fertilised, so there are a bunch of eggs just kind of. Growing inside him, right?” he pauses to glance at Seonghwa, assured by an encouraging nod, “And there isn’t really enough room to just keep a whole alien thing inside him  _ and _ all of its eggs, so. We have to keep some incubated. It’s like uh… Venom. With the symbiote. Only not.”

San’s eyes glaze over for a moment, silently taking in all of whatever the fuck that was. He didn’t even watch Venom, he went with Wooyoung and Yunho and got distracted with feeling Yunho up maybe five minutes into the movie. He knows there was a lobster tank at some point. Maybe Seonghwa’s full of lobster eggs... if lobsters come from eggs. 

Not the point. 

“Um.” he says helpfully, still not moving his arm from Seonghwa’s touches, glad of them for helping soothe how his confusion grows the more he thinks about things. “So... Seonghwa has eggs in him, and they need to be... laid?”

“Yes,” Seonghwa says warmly, raising San’s hand to press a gentle kiss to his palm, soft as ever despite whatever is apparently going on. “I think I was intended as a vessel, but... since I’m dieting, I can’t really get them all of the nutrients they need, and they grow so quickly that they can’t really wait for the slow burn of sustenance. I eat well enough to keep them healthy if I was just laying around, but with our schedule... either they would suffer, or I would.”

As he speaks, San notices how Seonghwa’s other hand rests at his stomach, stroking lightly in gentle circles, and his mind whirrs with slow attempts at understanding. “So you’re... pregnant?” he tries, not sure if he should be relieved or filled with dread when Seonghwa nods, looking at his stomach and thinking hard. He’s been wearing a lot of hoodies recently, more than usual, even during rehearsals when they all end up dying of what feels like heat stroke. “Are they visible under there?”

Seonghwa pulls lightly at San’s hand, shimmying and nodding when San moves inquisitively closer, resting his palm over Seonghwa’s stomach through his hoodie. His mouth falls open a little at the feeling beneath his hand; life, in some form, warmth over an unlevel surface. When Seonghwa nods again, San moves to kneel before lifting the thick fabric of his hoodie, gasping when he’s greeted by a bulge where Seonghwa’s been working so hard on his abs, unmistakably full of  _ something _ .

“It’s okay to touch,” Seonghwa breathes, eyelids fluttering when San rests both palms against his belly just to  _ feel _ for a moment, almost pleasantly surprised when it isn’t hard to the touch like he’d worried. It’s not completely soft, it never would be with how Seonghwa keeps himself in shape, but the swell of his tummy is just  _ nice _ , warm to the touch and taught beneath toned skin. “It isn’t so bad, is it?”

San takes a few moments before he answers, stroking slowly over Seonghwa’s belly and gazing over him as he watches fondly, swallowing hard at how he looks so  _ maternal _ . “Not... not bad, no. Um... so you want me to... incubate some?” he asks, only a little concerned at the logistics of holding a bunch of symbiote eggs inside him, mostly eased by how natural and content Seonghwa looks, the glow in his features making perfect sense.

“Mhm, just for a while. As I said, they don’t need too long to grow, maybe a week at most. It’s... difficult, only because they were intended to stay in me, I think,” Seonghwa says softly, looking melancholy at the thought of having to part with the eggs inside him. San figures it makes sense to him, at least. This is the first time he’s learned about this; for all he knows, Seonghwa’s had a honeymoon with the thing inside him. “Moving them from their settling place is difficult as they’re so comfortable inside me, but it isn’t impossible. It’s just delicate, I don’t want to upset them.”

“They won’t be upset,” Wooyoung says from the armchair, looking full of concern over at the couch where Seonghwa basks, not that San can blame him. He’s still got his hands on Seonghwa’s belly, instinctively protective over their hyung and whatever he has growing inside him. “It knows your thought process behind this, you’re just protecting them. Giving them the best chance to grow healthy and strong. It wants that as much as you do.”

San ignores the coil of jealousy that makes itself known again, sitting a little closer and relaxing when Seonghwa rests a hand at his shoulder, inviting him to lay close. He rests his head against Seonghwa’s belly, drawn in immediately by the almost magnetic thrumming beneath his skin, the sound of unfamiliar life. “I’m sure they’ll understand,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and sighing dreamily, tingling when Seonghwa laughs above him, his whole body alive and blissful. “When do you wanna try?”

There’s a pause before Wooyoung answers, long enough that San knows it’s gonna be like, tomorrow or something. “Maybe... since you and Jongho just had sex, you’re body’s gonna be more open to-”

“ _ Tonight? _ ” San frowns, not raising his voice beyond a little snap so he can keep Seonghwa from being concerned, squinting and rubbing his cheek against the warm flesh beneath him. Seonghwa’s hand rests in his hair, petting and stroking slowly to keep him calm, both of them apparently concerned for the other. “We can’t wait any longer?”

“We can, if you need that. You don’t have to be involved either if you don’t want that, love. I know it’s a lot to process, even more to partake in, trust me,” Seonghwa says gently, tucking a few strands behind San’s hair and patting it down, earnest in his words. “I can ask for a little time off, and Wooyoung’s happy to help too. Don’t you dare feel pressured, okay? Never feel like you have to do anything.”

San thinks for a moment, closing his eyes when Wooyoung moves to sit closer, pursing his lips and smiling when he receives a kiss. His insides are surprisingly calm about it all, considering the whole ‘Seonghwa has a thing in him that needs to transfer its eggs into someone who doesn’t have to maintain abs’. He guesses it’s something to do with how tender Seonghwa looks about it all, blushed out and gentle natured as ever, peaceful. 

“I’ll help. I wanna help you with your eggs, Seonghwa,” San says quietly, swallowing hard and glancing up in time to catch the unbridled look of relieved joy on Seonghwa’s face, his eyes shining with watery thanks. “What do I need to do for you?”

Mercifully, Seonghwa and Wooyoung have formed some loose plan without things getting  _ too  _ complicated. Hongjoong is spending the night in the studio (again), leaving Seonghwa with the room to himself until the morning. Seonghwa disappears into the room first, leaving Wooyoung to try to give San a pep talk about taking what will probably be around 10 eggs inside him, which doesn’t really do much outside make him realise Wooyoung’s already in deep about Seonghwa’s tentacle issue. 

After twenty minutes, Wooyoung is called to the room for... something. San plays with his fingers, still sitting in just his towel and willing himself to think about something other than all the fucking hentai he’s been bookmarking recently. Last night’s was a new find through Twitter, something to do with two spider girls breeding a captive human, filling them full to the brim with... 

He swallows, limbs vibrating. That’s about to be  _ him _ , in some way or another. He palms himself over the soft cotton of the towel, suddenly aware of how hard he is, of how he clenches instinctively at the thought of being fucked and filled by thick appendages, appendages belonging to  _ Seonghwa _ . 

“San?” a distant voice pulls him from his racing thoughts, glancing up to see Wooyoung barely peeking from behind Seonghwa’s barely open door. “We called you like, three times. You okay?”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m just,” he stands as he speaks, wringing his hands after making triple sure his towel is still fastened around his waist. When he steps closer, Wooyoung is visibly naked from the waist up at least, tanned from the copious amounts of outdoor filming they’ve done recently. San ignores the bubbling of annoyance at the one patch of sunburn he’d gotten for it all. “Can I come in? Is everything okay?”

“You’re sure you’re okay with it? After what I said, about there being like... a lot. They’re friendly, I promise,” Wooyoung says from behind the door, reaching out and smiling when San is close enough to hold hands, linking their fingers together and squeezing gently. He visible relaxes, resting his head against the doorframe as San nods. “Seonghwa says they’ll be curious, more than usual since they’re... I don’t really know. I don’t think he knows how to word it, either. Sometimes I feel like I’m intruding when he’s translating.”

“Is hyung like... what’s his relationship with it?” San asks, stepping back when Wooyoung excuses himself for a moment, whispering something towards where Seonghwa’s bed resides in the corner of the room before stepping out and closing the door. 

He’s completely naked, even in the dark San can see the puckered, round bruises over Wooyoung’s thighs and hips, along with the plethora over his chest, his nipples especially darker than the rest of them. They don’t look painful; more the result of passion than anything cruel, especially by how comfortable Wooyoung looks. Something inside San stirs with desire to be marked up so dutifully. 

“Hyung and... I still don’t know what to call it, so I mean, I’ll call it his boyfriend for now, I guess. But honestly, I know they had to have sex for the eggs to be fertilised, because that’s about as Seonghwa’s been able to communicate without getting  _ distracted _ ,” Wooyoung explains, glancing slowly over San and humming, like he’s scouting to decide if he’s still the best candidate for dorm incubator. “I think he’s definitely smitten, at least. Sometimes I think he’s talking to himself, but then I remember he’s got all these thick squid parts in him, and he looks so  _ happy _ ... more happy than that one time Hongjoong had baby fever for a week, y’know?”

San startles at that, it’s very serious if Seonghwa’s back to that kind of bliss, never able to forget how the oldest of them had fawned over little socks and shoes on shopping trips, all broody and happy to hold any babies offered to his arms, be it by staff member or just passersby picking up on the radiating ‘please please please let me hold and care for’ energy around him. 

This is kind of the same, almost, if skewed by his diet. It dawns on San that it must be hard to be holding something so desired so close, only to have to entrust it to someone else thanks to an ab reveal of all things. “So they’re like... in love? He’s carrying its offspring, I mean, it’s basically Hongjoong 2.0.”

They stare at each other for a moment, leaning closer to share a kiss and pressing their foreheads together. “It’ll be fine,” Wooyoung murmurs softly, resting his hands at San’s hips and squeezing gently. “I’m taking some too. It isn’t bad at all, I promise, it’s really good. Seonghwa knows what he’s doing, alright? Him and his symbiote boyfriend are like, really connected and sexy together.”

Silence settles comfortably between them, broken only by the sound of Wooyoung clicking the door handle and pushing it open, allowing San to peer beyond his shoulder and bite his bottom lip. There’s nothing noticeably concerning about Seonghwa from the 5% of him he can see, his arm is still very human. It’s a relief to know he isn’t all tentacle. “Hi,” San says like a class A fool, waving pathetically and blushing when he hears Seonghwa snort out a laugh at his nerves. “Can I come in, hyung?”

“You can come in, love,” Seonghwa says smoothly, unmoving when San pushes the door further open with bated breath, his expression calm and kind as ever. San focuses on that first, allowing his insides to settle before they twist again in instinctive excitement as his gaze lowers, immediately caught by thick, inky appendages snaking themselves around Seonghwa’s throat, wrapping themselves around his shoulders and arms, like they’re as thrilled as San feels. They’re writhing like nothing he’s ever seen before, sliding and rubbing against each other and over Seonghwa’s flesh like they’re desperate to feel  _ close _ . “San.”

“Hm?” San breathes, eyebrows raising when he feels his towel drop and pool at his feet as Wooyoung’s hand rests at his back lightly, rubbing rather than pushing as he waits to be able to close the door. San complies and steps closer to Seonghwa, his eyes only travelling further down to watch the swell and grip of tentacles over tentacles, like ropes binding themselves to Seonghwa’s body as if they might fall if they don’t cling. They go all the way down, over Seonghwa’s legs like a swarm, and yet he looks so pristinely calm, barely moving under what looks like a  _ lot _ of force. “They’re... there’s a lot.”

Seonghwa laughs softly, raising the arm that hasn’t been completely engulfed by tentacles and reaching out for San to take, a welcome offering. San meets him halfway, watching as his own wrist is greeted by one of the tendrils, slender at the tip and coiling at speed, covering half his forearm in the span of just a few seconds. It pulls  _ hard _ , drawing him to step closer and pulling him into a swarming embrace, immediately finding purchase around his ankles and thighs to keep him close and steady, pressed flush to Seonghwa as the tentacles around his torso rush to encapsulate him in the comfortable crush of being held. 

“They’ll stop any time you need them to, okay? You tell me and I’ll make them,” Seonghwa assures him softly, letting go of San’s hand in favour of cupping his face gently, leaning down into a gentle kiss. Somewhere behind them, Wooyoung makes a quiet noise of complaint at how he’s being left out, moving to sit on the bed and huffing as San leans further in, groaning into Seonghwa’s mouth as how effortless it feels to press close. The tentacles around his waist are thicker than the rest, keeping him against Seonghwa’s warm body even when he tests to see how much give they’ll allow, not letting him so much as strain to be apart. “Sannie, love, you’re sure about this?”

“So sure. I want to help you, hyung, I want to carry your eggs for you,” San breathes, his breath hitching when something hot and slick and wide glides between his cheeks, his hole clenching instinctively at how delicious it feels, even if it’s far from penetration. He nudges his hips forward, hissing when his cock rubs against Seonghwa’s, both of them hard. There’s something in Seonghwa’s expression that he can’t quite decipher, deeper than the usual angelic longing he’s grown used to seeing. It’s something more powerful, he thinks, more primal. It’s new, and it makes San rut again lightly, gasping at the combined friction and rolling his hips through the ache. “Seonghwa, please. Let me take them, I’ll be good.”

Seonghwa’s eyes are dark, but they’re far from cold. San finds comfort on a deeper plane from his gaze, something tender and adoring behind the layers of desire. Something inside him feels desperate to please, to kneel and let Seonghwa do whatever he needs to be satisfied in any way, or to curl up and protect him. He presses a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s lips, moaning softly and resting against him, kept sturdy by the close grip of tentacles around them both. 

“Bed, come on,” Seonghwa says gently, and somehow suddenly they’re moving, San’s legs are worked for him, almost lifted from the floor by strong appendages and guided to walk with the elder man. Wooyoung already looks enamoured, gazing up at them both and practically buzzing as San is slowly let go to sit beside him. Seonghwa joins them, settling between them and wringing his hands nervously despite the look of lust in his gaze. “You’re sure this is okay? I don’t want you to feel obliged.”

“Let me go first,” Wooyoung breathes, eyes wide and kind as he takes Seonghwa’s hands in his own, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. “You know I want to, I know about everything. And it’ll help San, won’t it? To see how everything... works, hm?”

Seonghwa hesitates for a moment, glancing back at San and nodding minutely when San gives him a nervous smile of reassurance. “Okay... can you lay down for me then, please? I wanna be sure you’re nice and comfy,” Seonghwa says gently, moving back a little to allow for Wooyoung to do as he’s asked. As San moves with him, he notices the slow writhing of the tentacles against each other, curling and squeezing at every surface they find, finding purchase around Wooyoung’s ankle when he’s laying down and pulling to move his legs further apart, almost playful. “San, love. Where do you want to be?”

It dawns on San that he’s about to watch his best friend getting filled with eggs, his lips twitch as he considers where exactly it’s best to watch it from. “Um. I’ll sit next to the bed, if that’s okay with you?” he says, letting his hand be held by a dexterous tentacle, suckers pulling at his pulse point soothingly. “They seem... they seem nice, hyung.”

Seonghwa laughs gently, the air lifts with his apparent nerves. “Thank you, they like hearing that. They do their best to be presentable,” he smiles warmly, kissing at San’s cheek and patting his head when he’s on the floor, leaning over to kiss slowly over Wooyoung’s jaw. San takes the time to allow the tentacles to explore him, staying close to Seonghwa’s legs and gasping shallowly at how  _ confident _ they are, immediately gliding over his lips and pressing forward when he parts them, filling his mouth with intoxicating sweetness and waiting patiently for him to swallow before pressing forward any more. “If it gets too much, let me know. Both of you, hm? I can feel through them, but sometimes it gets too much for me to decipher. They don’t want to hurt you.”

Wooyoung’s response comes as a sharp moan, shuddering through an exhale as he whines softly. San doesn’t see for a moment, lost in the quiet content of sucking slowly as the tentacle in his mouth, but he glances up after a moment to see a thick tentacle nestled snugly between Wooyoung’s thighs, the tip of it presumably already pressing inside him. He dips his head lower on the tendril, groaning when it meets him halfway and pushing down his throat, his mouth steadily widening to allow for it to press and fill. 

It’s slender enough that it’s a while before his mouth feels  _ full _ , but the tightness in his throat makes him buzz with need, swallowing weakly and whining as he feels curling around his wrists, pulling him closer to the bed. Seonghwa’s hand is still in his hair, shaking a little but still petting as he glances between both men, visibly affected by whatever the creature inside him is doing. “You’re doing so good,” he whispers, eyes hazy as he watches San being eased onto his hands and knees, cheek pressing against the cool metal of the bed frame as the tentacles wrap and pull, gentle but firm in their task. “They’re just... you need a little stretching, mhm? Bite a little if it’s too much, I’ll feel it.”

His brain registers the instruction in some far corner, the rest of him focusing on the sudden flicker of a tapered tip at his rim, circling slowly and pressing in just a little before pulling back out, teasing. He whimpers around the tentacle in his throat, dipping his lower back and pushing against the tendril, relieved when it pushes forward, already slicked by the copious amount of lube Jongho had used earlier. 

The slide is surprisingly easy at first, just a few thick ridges easing inside him, slow and reasonably comfortable. He’s got a small collection of toys from when he was starting to experiment, one being ridged similarly and silky smooth, the sensation not completely foreign to him as the tentacle sinks slowly inside him. He’d seen a few suckered ones beyond the one at his arm, but he can’t feel any pulling at his walls, making it easy enough to clench around the steadily increasing pressure. 

San gurgles weakly around the tentacle in his throat when he feels the slow press of the tendril’s warmth over his prostate, deliciously firm the more he’s filled. Just like the one in his mouth, it feels longer than it is thick, stilling inside him for a moment to allow him to adjust to the feeling. “Please, fuck,” Wooyoung whimpers from the bed, mewling in need and sated briefly by Seonghwa hushing him tenderly. San flickers his gaze up to watch Seonghwa for a moment, captivated by how blissful he looks, plump lips parted as he gazes over Wooyoung, expression full of adoration. “I need it, please, wanna take them for you. I can handle it.”

“Mhm, baby, I know. You know you need prep too, hm?” Seonghwa says gently, unphased when both other men groan desperately in unison. San jolts forward through a sudden gushing of being filled by something warm, whimpering as the tentacle pulls back slowly, twitching as each fat ridge pulls out and whining when it starts pushing back in. Another tip presses at his rim, waiting almost patiently for the tentacle to pull out far enough for it to push in with relative ease, persisting to fuck slowly into him despite the squirm that rolls through him. “Sannie, love, you’re doing so good. Such a good boy for me, hm?”

His cheeks flush at the compliment, making another soft noise and whimpering when he finds himself drooling around the tentacle, still barely gagging despite it being buried and settled comfortably at the base of his throat, filling him nicely. The twin tendrils inside him twist deliciously, the warm fluid spilling from his hole and dripping down his thighs as they press forward together, stretching him beyond what he’s used to. Somehow it doesn’t  _ hurt _ , his sensations only registering the pleasure from the rubbing at his prostate, the  _ stretch, rest, stretch _ of his rim with every new push. 

When he looks up a little further, somehow the deepest fill he’s ever experienced still feels empty.

Wooyoung is twitching, mouth open as he pants and mewls through his own pleasure, his usually flat stomach unmistakably  _ full _ . The bulge looks thick, stretching his honey gold belly with the outline of a fat tentacle, moving inside him as he twitches, eyes closed as he moves his hips down minutely, whimpering high and desperate as the bulge stretches him further. 

“You wanna try taking the first one?” Seonghwa breathes, seemingly as enchanted with Wooyoung’s appearance as San feels, barely registering the second gush of more of the tentacle’s fluid or how his own hips press back for more, moaning and huffing heavily through his nose when one of the tentacles moves back just a little. The friction makes his whole body clench and thrum, shuddering as he cums with no warning, whimpering as the tentacles holding his wrists snake further up his forearms, holding him comfortably. 

Wooyoung nods in response to Seonghwa’s question, opening his eyes hazily to gaze up at him, already looking totally fucked out. He looks otherworldly, more blissful than San’s ever seen him, ten times his usual beauty and shaking steadily. “Please, I want them inside me,” Wooyoung whispers, his hand reaching to ghost over Seonghwa’s and holding it gently, nodding again and gasping lightly, his eyes widening. The tentacles at San’s arms pull him forward, the two inside him pushing, like they want him to watch, something which he’s happy to oblige with.

It’s subtle at first, watching the thick tentacle buried inside Wooyoung as it undulates, like it’s pumping more fluid inside him, but it soon becomes apparent that it’s carrying  _ something _ . It isn’t huge by any means, but it’s noticeable enough that it starts becoming more and more visible the closer it gets to pressing beyond Wooyoung’s entrance. Somewhat round and big enough that San finds himself squirm, still clenching and pushing back through some subconscious need to be just as filled, just as claimed. 

The egg rests for a moment, half covered by Wooyoung’s thigh from his tented leg, but patient until Wooyoung nods again in confirmation, gasping and shuddering as the slow push starts. His back arches, a strained moan escaping his lips as he  _ takes _ , still holding Seonghwa’s hand and gripping tightly when the press is visibly almost halfway done. San swallows hard around his throatful, mewling when the tendril curls in what feels like sympathy, sensing his growing desire, his impatience to experience the same bliss. 

“Deep breath, baby, hm? You’re so good taking my eggs, we’re so proud of you,” Seonghwa’s voice his deep, throaty and claimed by lust as he watches Wooyoung intently through heavily lidded eyes, both of them sharing a gasp when the bulge finally eases itself all the way in, Wooyoung’s eyes wide and glossy as his face lights up, barely able to make noise beyond breathy whimpers, panting as he moans. “Oh my god... Wooyoung, baby, you’re so good for us.”

San tears his eyes from the glow in Wooyoung’s expression only to gaze at his stomach, whimpering when the tendrils inside him coil and ball up to simulate what he  _ needs _ , transfixed on how a prominent bulge grows and settles, huge compared to the previous thickness of the tentacle. The hand that isn’t holding Seonghwa’s moves to rest over it, touching featherlight over the new life resting inside him, then dipping to rest over the still present thickness of the tentacle, pressing slowly and stroking, whimpering through a moan when his action earns a ripple of movement. 

One turns into two all too quickly, leaving San to watch in silent desperation as another egg lines itself up at Wooyoung's hole, pressing slowly and easing itself in when he nods and squirms against the waiting swell. Seonghwa looks besotted, watching and squeezing Wooyoung's hand as he swallows every desperate whimper, writhing lightly and shuddering when a second round bulge finally settles beside the first. San gags weakly as the tentacle in his throat thickens, blinking to allow tears to spill over and stream down his cheeks, desperate for the same kind of fill. 

"Love, it's okay," Seonghwa whispers gently, directing his attention back to San and petting his hair slowly in sympathy for his desperation. The tentacles inside him seem to hesitate for a moment, still spilling fluid inside him despite a sudden pause in their movements, leading San to push his hips back for more stimulation. "Do you want to stop? It's okay if watching how Wooyoung takes them is too much, we understand."

San shakes his head as much as he can manage, mewling and choking again when his confirmation leads to the tendrils inside him coiling further, fucking into him slowly and leaving him to whimper and sob shallowly. Seonghwa still watches him for a moment, a faint smile on his lips when a slender tentacle coils around his aching cock, drawing another orgasm from him in a measly matter of seconds, leaving him shuddering as his eyes roll back, overcome by pleasure. 

For a moment, he allows himself submit fully to the control of Seonghwa's tentacles, letting them guide his movements. He lets his limbs buckle a little, held up by the tendrils wrapped tightly around his arms, made more sturdy when a thick, smooth appendage wraps around his waist and squeezes. He whimpers when the action presses against his belly and he feels pressure, suddenly thrilled to think that even if not as prominent, he might have the same delicious bulge in his stomach as Wooyoung. 

It feels like he's floating, faintly aware of Wooyoung's noises of pleasure, Seonghwa's gentle voice encouraging him, deeper than his usual light tone, more commanding. Even when they've had sex before, San's never heard him quite so firm, even the few times Seonghwa tried his hand at being more dominant. He's moved without trying, letting the tendrils push and pull him as they please, at their mercy. They're surprisingly gentle in their actions, never too rough as they fuck into him, instead keeping him mewling around the appendage slowly swelling in his throat, gasping as much as he can manage when fluid bursts and fills him, suddenly overwhelmingly full and spilling more tears with how  _ good  _ it feels. 

When he looks up, Wooyoung's belly looks full to the brim, San's eyes are too glossy and wet to decipher just how many eggs are inside him. Thinking about it makes him all the less patient, sobbing weakly for Seonghwa's attention and whimpering when the tentacle in his mouth lifts, the ones at his arms and waist working with it to raise him to kneel, his hands behind his back and his head tilted to look easily at his hyung. Seonghwa looks... different. Powerful. He smirks faintly as he gazes over how San is presented to him, full and still desperate for more. 

"What is it, hm?" he purrs, moving his hand from his hair to trail along his jaw, slender fingers dipping down to stroke over his filled throat, laughing softly when San whines and swallows. He presses slowly, biting his bottom lip as he groans softly, reminding San that yes, he can feel this all too, how his tentacles fill and sate, how they feel when they're squeezed. "You want more, greedy little thing, is that it? Sannie darling wants to be full of our eggs, is that right? You aren't going to be happy until you've been bred like Wooyoung..."

Wooyoung mewls weakly in response to his name being spoken, his eyes barely open when San's gaze flickers to him, looking more blissed out than San's ever seen him before. His hands grasp at the sheets, breathing out a whimper as he gasps raggedly, eyes rolling through an orgasm that San can't see past Seonghwa's frame. Seonghwa, who looks so collected as his tentacles continue to coil and writhe inside San and around his cock, keeping him twitching and desperately teetering on the edge of another orgasm. 

"Wooyoung's behaved so well for me, he's been so patient. He's had his reward. You deserve the same now, we think. You've proved to us that you can be so good and wait for so long for what you want," Seonghwa praises, stroking his soft fingertips over San as he praises him, his other hand leaving Wooyoung's for a moment to cup his face, guiding direct eye contact between them. San's insides flutter. Seonghwa's eyes are almost all black, his pupils are fully dilated, huge, surrounded by thin black veins. It should scare him, seeing his hyung like this, all dark and powerful and different. 

It thrills him. 

Slow enough to make him ache, the tentacles pull themselves from inside San, making him feel every patient movement as fat ridges ease beyond his rim, the slide all too easy after just a few are out. The tendril in his throat moves too, secreting sweet tasting fluid as it pulls away, leaving him swallowing and keening for more, his tongue hanging out and drooling saccharine fluid he hasn't managed to swallow. Seonghwa closes his mouth for him, guiding him into an all too slow kiss that leaves him whimpering, pressing as close as he can manage with the tendrils at his arms still keeping him firmly in place. 

"You wanna get up on the bed, honey? We'll take good care of you, it'd be nice for you to be beside Wooyoung," Seonghwa says softly, licking slowly over the mix of drool and the fluid from his own tentacle over San's chin, pushing it back into San's mouth and letting him suck on his tongue. His hands move to stroke over San's hair, scratching slowly at his scalp as the tentacles holding his arms move from him slowly, allowing him to reach for Seonghwa and resting his trembling hands at his thighs, squeezing lightly and whimpering as strong hands pull him away. "Our two pretty incubators, helping us so much. I wish I could hold them like you can."

"You will one day, hyung, I'm sure," San whispers, glad when he's pulled lightly to stand on shaking legs, moving where he's directed and sitting carefully on the bed, gazing slowly over Wooyoung now he's close enough to really admire him. 

Half asleep, Wooyoung looks completely at peace as he rests, squeezing San's hand when it's offered to him. He has the same glow over him that Seonghwa does, golden and plump and ethereal as he basks, heavy lidded and still panting quietly. San leans down to kiss him gently, humming and pressing closer when Wooyoung responds in kind, trailing his tongue over his plush bottom lip and dipping to lick slowly into his mouth when his lips part. The hand that isn't holding Wooyoung's moves to rest at his waist, pausing for a moment until a nod grants him permission to feel. 

Although he'd watched the first two eggs press into Wooyoung to form noticeable bulges, his stomach feels almost smooth under San's gentle fingers, just a little extended. He's so  _ warm _ , serene and quiet and soft as they kiss, mewling softly as San presses just a little out of curiosity. "Sannie, please," Wooyoung breathes into his mouth, hips barely nudging up as San continues to stroke over him, content and calm. He can feel Seonghwa's fingers over his thigh, pushing his hips back and arching his back out to allow his hyung to see how well stretched he is. "Sannie, are you still gonna do it? F-Feels so good, I feel so full..."

"I'm gonna do it, Youngie, I promise," San murmurs, gasping softly when he feels Seonghwa's fingers circle over his fluttering rim, pressing beyond and stroking over his clenching walls, easing four inside him with no resistance at all. "I wanna be full with you, I want it so bad... Gonna let hyung breed me too..."

He presses closer to Wooyoung's side, moving to drape a leg slowly and carefully over his warm thighs, pulling from the kiss to pant as Seonghwa fucks his fingers inside him, three knuckles deep and making him mewl. He rolls his hips back into the slow movement, groaning weakly as Seonghwa curls his fingers expertly against his prostate, rubbing firmly until he trembles. "You're sure you're ready, Sannie?" Seonghwa asks smoothly, pulling his fingers out when he nods and tutting softly at the mess of fluid that follows despite San's clenching. "On your back, you can tent your legs if you want it to feel easier, but we've prepped you well enough that it should be comfortable."

San does as he's told, moving to lay on his back and gazing up at Seonghwa as he tents his legs, keeping a tight hold of Wooyoung's hand and squeezing it gently. The now familiar feeling of a tentacle stroking over his entrance makes him shudder, hips rolling down against it instinctively as he waits impatiently, whimpering softly when he glances down to see it's one of the thick ones that had fucked into Wooyoung. "I can take it," San whispers, both a reassurance to himself and to Seonghwa, waiting with bated breath for the sink he craves, whimpering quietly when it presses slowly, barely. "I promise I can take it... I want to keep your eggs safe, hyung, I know I can do it like Wooyoung can."

"It isn't sure just yet," Seonghwa says in a tone darker than anything San has ever heard from him, sending a shiver through him as the tentacle shallowly fucks into him, keeping him waiting and desperate for something even close to the fill he'd had earlier. Seonghwa gasps weakly, licking over his lips and swallowing hard as he glances over San, resting a hand at his calf and squeezing. "It will be, you've done so well. Just a little more and our eggs will be safe."

Part of San feels like Seonghwa isn't really speaking to him, something about the look in his blackened eyes has him thrumming with nerves alongside the need, whimpering when the tentacle starts fucking him deeper, stretching him just a little more. He clenches each time it moves back, relaxing with every thrust forward, desperate to be bred as thoroughly as possible. "I want them to be safe, I'll be so good. I'll do whatever you want for them to be healthy," he rambles, arching his lower back from the bed when the tip of the tentacle rubs over his prostate firmly, gasping and whining as he cums again with no warning, leaving him shuddering and needy. "Please, please let me take them, I want them inside me, I want you to trust me and let me keep them safe, please let me? Please?"

Seonghwa pants shallowly, gazing slowly over San as he runs his tongue over his teeth and humming softly, pursing his lips as the tentacle slowly swells and ripples inside him, filling him already as much as the other two tentacles had before without going nearly as far. He relaxes as much as he can manage, mewling softly and clenching around the thickness growing inside him, a yelp leaving his lips as more fluid is pumped inside him, making him tingle and shake through more slow pressing. 

"It doesn't think you aren't worthy, it's just a lot to handle, especially for your first time with it," Seonghwa says softly, swallowing hard and moving closer again, his eyelids fluttering as the tentacle presses further, making San shudder with how different a stretch it is. It's firmer than the others had been, a thicker sensation without being nearly as deep as the others had been, leaving him gasping and desperate as he settles with the feeling. "You're being such a good boy for us, Sannie, well done. Our eggs are going to be taken care of so well, they'll be so safe inside you, baby."

San grips Wooyoung's hand tightly to will himself to relax further, allowing for an easier press, a deeper fuck. It works slowly but surely, relieved when Wooyoung squeezes his hand back, nosing slowly over San's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his bicep, moving carefully and gasping when the new weight in his belly shifts, resting his other hand over San's stomach. 

"Watch," he breathes, directing San's attention to where Wooyoung's fingers are raised slowly by something beneath San's skin, thick and defined. The realization makes him whimper, watching as the tendril inside him presses forward once again, writhing beneath Wooyoung's gentle touch and stilling for a moment. "It feels good, right? It fucks so deep, Seonghwa lets it get so far for the eggs to be safe."

San whimpers softly as he nods, shuddering as Wooyoung presses slowly against the tentacle until it moves again, squirming as it pulls back and pushes forward, deeper and firmer and making him squeak. "Please," he begs breathlessly, shaking as more fluid is pumped inside him, filling him beyond what he thought possible. "I want them so bad, please? Please put your eggs in me!"

A warm weight presses against his hole after a few moments, for a moment he thinks it might be another tentacle looking to stretch him impossibly further, until he glances up at Seonghwa to see him watching expectantly, quirking a brow. San nods, pressing his hips down a little and relaxing from his attempt at clenching, keeping his gaze on Seonghwa as his expression shifts again, his jaw clenching lightly as the weight presses at San's already stretched out rim. "So well behaved," he praises, stroking a hand over San's hip as his hole manages to somehow stretch wider to accommodate the egg, slow but sure. "You're doing so well for us, such a good boy. You'll take them so nicely."

It feels too big, making San whimper and dig his nails lightly into Wooyoung's palm as his hole widens for what feels like it must be the thickest part of the egg, then further still, leaving him panting until  _ finally  _ it sinks fully inside him. Tears slip down his cheeks with his next few blinks, sobbing shallowly as Wooyoung gasps and presses a kiss to his cheek, cupping his face and wiping his tears. "Oh my god," San sobs weakly, trembling at the way the egg keeps moving further inside him, stretching him wide and leaving him reeling with how wide it feels. 

When it exits the tentacle to settle inside him, it feels strangely like it belongs there, not moving beyond where it's settled inside him, cushioned by what feels like it might be gallons of thick fluid. "I'm so proud of you," Seonghwa breathes, blackened tears spilling from his cheeks as he leans down to press a kiss to San's hip, stroking lightly over his leaking cock. San looks down, gasping sharply at the sight of the egg inside him, prominent and more obvious than Wooyoung's had been, blinking slowly and whimpering when he feels the familiar press at his hole once again. "Are you ready, darling? The rest of our brood are going to be so grateful to you."

The press feels easier than the first, though it still tears a yelp from San's aching throat when the widest part stretches his abused rim, the feeling of it continuing to push through him to settle already almost comforting to him. Pointlessly, he clenches around the sensation, fluttering all over when his curiosity is rewarded by waves of pleasure, barely aware of how the second egg joins the first until the tentacle shifts and rubs them lightly against each other, presumably for more room for the others. The feeling makes him squirm, nodding brainlessly when the third egg waits at his hole. 

San loses count all to easily, focusing solely on how blissful it feels to feel everything so intimately, full beyond anything he's ever known and still somehow able to accommodate more, open and willing and desperate to please, to give Seonghwa's eggs a safe place to grow. Wooyoung rests his hand over the growing bulge of his belly, stroking feather lightly and cooing softly with every whimper San makes, looking beyond serene as he watches in fascination, leaning up to kiss San's lips sweetly. 

"Just one more," he says gently, smiling when San nods in response, barely able to consider how to form words as the last egg slips easily inside him, even though it feels wider than the others had been. San mewls softly, clenching instinctively as it travels through him and settles among the others, unable to move without them rolling and moving against each other deliciously, making him gasp. "Look at you, baby! You did so good! Seonghwa, he took them all!"

Seonghwa's expression is unreadable, filling San with quiet concern as he watches his gaze glaze over, his lips parted lightly as he strokes lightly over San's hip. His eyes focus vaguely over the swell of San's stomach, gray-black tears spilling over when he blinks. San whines when he can't bring himself to move to comfort him, relieved when Wooyoung manages it for him, resting a hand at Seonghwa's cheek and wiping the stream of tears carefully. "Hyung," San says softly, overwhelmed with the need to bask in the bliss of being fulled completely to be brim, resting when Wooyoung squeezes his hand gently and moves down to kiss his forehead. 

"Shh, hyung will be okay. Won't you?" Wooyoung says softly, gazing up at Seonghwa and pouting gently when he doesn't respond, eyes heavy lidded and glassy as he continues blinking out streams of tears, sniffling weakly and moving closer when beckoned by Wooyoung, settling at the other side of San and resting a hand over his belly. "It's okay, hyung, they're safe with us, we'll keep them safe for you. They're right here."

San nods blearily, fighting to stay conscious as the pleasure dissipates to calm bliss, still full and sated as the tentacle moves the eggs gently before pulling back, staying inside him for a while longer and coaxing him closer to rest. Seonghwa's hand shakes as it rests over his belly, stroking gently as the swell gets noticeably smoother, looking all kinds of melancholy as he rests his head at San's shoulder, closing his eyes. His tears drip over his nose, getting lost in his hair or colouring the pillow a dark gray. 

"I love you so much," Seonghwa breathes, filling San with the knowledge that he's not speaking to either of them, not really. It should hurt more than it does, but something inside him settles with the peace about it, knowing that none of this is exactly Seonghwa's first decision. Sleep claims him in waves before he can really consider things, waking fully to the slow pull of the tentacle leaving from where it's been snugly inside him, more slender than it had been when he'd first started drifting. His belly feels impossibly full, despite how it looks almost normal when he glances down, Wooyoung and Seonghwa's hands intertwined gently over it. "Sannie, baby, how are you feeling?"

When he turns his head, Seonghwa's eyes are almost normal again, warm and kind and deep brown, smiling before his mouth can do the same. San hums softly, clenching pointlessly as the tentacle leaves him inch by inch, squirming weakly. His legs are no longer tented, leaving him to lay and shudder as every breath makes him aware of the warmth inside him, full and sating and  _ living _ . He understands Seonghwa's upset on a deeper level than he'd expected to, from just a few short moments of breathing with them. 

"Full," San whispers, smiling softly when Seonghwa presses a gentle kiss to his lips, tapping his jaw to prompt him to turn his head. He does so, kissing Wooyoung softly and humming at the warmth he feels, all encompassing and kind, reassuring. "How are you both? I'm sorry I fell asleep, I just-"

"That's okay, you took a lot. Both of you did, I'm glad you both rested," Seonghwa says gently, pressing his cheek against San's bicep and kissing softly, his eyes half closed when San looks back at him. "I'm okay. Sorry for crying, it's just... it's a lot. Letting go of them, even when I know they're safe with you... it hurts us. Hurts me, you know? It can't check on them so easily, and I just wish I could carry them myself."

"It's understandable, hyung," Wooyoung murmurs softly, his tone bleary from sleep. He lets go of Seonghwa's hand after a gentle squeeze, cupping his face and stroking slowly over his cheekbones. "They're a part of you, it's hard to part with that. But you had to for their safety, and you made the best choice for survival. Isn't that what it tells you, remember?"

Seonghwa smiles softly and nods, pressing closer to San's side and stifling a gentle yawn, closing his eyes for a moment and resting. He radiates warmth, somehow almost more that Wooyoung does, looking peaceful despite the pain he's going through. San's heart swells for him, watching as tentacles wrap themselves tenderly around Seonghwa's petite frame, different to the demeanor they've had through the rest of the night. They seem careful now, considerate of Seonghwa's comfort, looking to hold rather to manipulate or restrict. Although he stays silent, San feels the change in Seonghwa's body language, relieved at the gentleness, calmed by it. 

"I do love you both, so very much," he says quietly, his heartbeat fluttering as Wooyoung's hand moves from his face to trail over San's jaw, pulling him into a soft kiss and lingering for a while, allowing for Seonghwa to dwell in his own little world for a moment. "Thank you for this, we're so grateful. I really appreciate it."

"Rest," Wooyoung whispers, echoed by San gently. The room is enveloped in dusky colours, already blue hour and close to them having to make excuses for using their day off to lay on top of each other and kiss. "We can take it in turns to bathe tomorrow, I'm not showering. And I don't think Sannie can move. And you aren't allowed to either, hyung, you need to rest. It agrees."

Seonghwa apparently doesn't need much coaxing, rubbing his cheek gently against San's arm and moving a leg to rest over his thigh, mirrored comfortably by Wooyoung. San tucks his hands carefully before giving up and wrapping his arms around Wooyoung, glad when he leans into the action. He falls asleep easily, warmed by the two men either side of him, and full.

**Author's Note:**

> [come get funky on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie)


End file.
